


Saved by an Archangel

by drswriting



Series: Saved by an Archangel [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Other Additional Tags to Be Added, season 9 spoilers hinted at, season 9 spoilers kind of?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-20 17:31:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1519211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drswriting/pseuds/drswriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“SAM!” </p><p>An almighty creak sounded through the otherwise quiet forest. An enormous pine directly behind Sam was the source of the sound, and Dean was running towards the base, machete out. In a flash of blood, Sam watched the head roll away. Dean stepped out from behind the trunk, eyes wide, mouth open. But an ear splitting crack from the tree itself kept Sam from hearing anything else. </p><p>	The other vamp had been sawing through the tree with his teeth – the one Sam had followed was a decoy, setting the trap. Of course, this only occurred to Sam as he stared up at the leaning pine, getting showered with needles and light branches. “Crap.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saved by an Archangel

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Nadia (softgrungeprophet on tumblr) this is going to be a series, I think. 
> 
> Sprouted from her idea of, "a story where a tree is falling and the main character runs directly away from it aka directly in its path and one of the other characters suddenly appears and shoves them sideways and the tree falls without crushing anyone. because 'why the hell didn't you run to the side oh my god' "

“Sammy!”

Sam turned away from the vamp he’d been following with his machete and saw Dean waving his arms frantically behind him. “What - ?” He whipped his head back around, but the vamp in question was gone. “Dammit Dean, I had - ” 

“SAM!” An almighty creak sounded through the otherwise quiet forest. An enormous pine directly behind Sam was the source of the sound, and Dean was running towards the base, machete out. In a flash of blood, Sam watched the head roll away. Dean stepped out from behind the trunk, eyes wide, mouth open. But an ear splitting crack from the tree itself kept Sam from hearing anything else. 

The other vamp had been sawing through the tree with his teeth – the one Sam had followed was a decoy, setting the trap. Of course, this only occurred to Sam as he stared up at the leaning pine, getting showered with needles and light branches. “Crap.” 

He was turned around and sprinting before his brain had time to process anything else. The enormous tree and the trunk ripping apart as it fell blocked out even Dean’s constant yelling. One foot in front of the other, chest heaving, a shadow falling over him, Sam pushed on. Bark and needles fell likes hail, some went down the neck of his jacket. A larger branch snapped, having caught on a neighboring tree and clipped Sam’s leg. A cursory glance down told him he was in bad shape – jeans torn open, thigh gushing. Femoral artery then – and Sam knew he had minutes. 

His steps slowed as the blood trickled through his pants, filling his shoe. His feet slipped on the pine needles and blood, vision narrowing. Sam stumbled, leg giving out. He froze on all fours, eyes clenched, a desperate plea –

A force like a train slammed into him at the same second he was deafened by the sound of the pine tree connecting with the ground. His head spun and everything was blurred and why couldn’t he breathe? His eyes focused and his ears stopped ringing and he felt the rough bark of another tree against his back. “What?” But there was definitely a person in front of him, a very warm person who was holding him to the tree. A short person who should not have been able to hold Sam’s limp form. 

“You complete idiot!” he yelled, pushing harder on Sam’s chest, making him cough. A face finally slid into view – fierce golden eyes, sharp features, reminding him somewhat of a bird of prey. “Guh – Gabriel?” Sam choked out. Any further berating was interrupted by Dean’s frantic calls. 

“Sam! Sammy! Please tell me you’re not – what the - ” Dean stopped a few yards away, covered in pine needles. “You!” He pointed an accusatory finger at Gabriel. He opened his mouth to yell, but the blood on Sam’s pants distracted him. “Sam? Are you - ”

With a snap of his free hand, Sam’s pants cleaned themselves and Sam felt the wound close. “Now shut up, you.” Another snap and Dean was opening and closing his mouth like a goldfish. “What in dad’s name was going through that thick skull?” Gabriel’s voice was loud, piercing. “I – What?”

“I asked you,” Gabriel began, eyes fierce and angry. “What were you thinking?” The last word sounded loudly off of the trees, ringing in Sam’s eyes. He winced, as did Dean, and they shared a concerned look. “I did not waste hours upon hours of my time following you mooks, to have you be such a dunce.” Sam cringed again.

“Why were you following us?” Sam demanded. “What the hell? Put me down, Gabriel.” A golden light glowed behind Gabriel’s eyes. “That’s the thanks I get for saving your sorry skin?” Sam cried out, the words were so sharp in his ears. Dean, still wordless, came up to Gabriel and jerked on his shoulder. Before Sam could blink, Gabriel had flicked Dean across the clearing where he laid motionless. “Dean!”

“Don’t worry, he’s just taking a nap. Now look at me - ” Gabriel grabbed Sam’s jaw roughly and turned Sam’s face towards his. “And tell me why I got my butt deep fried by Lucifer, why Dad brought me back, why I’ve been watching out for you for months and you repay me by running down the length of a falling tree?” Sam yelled in pain, the words seemed to bounce around his head. Gabriel slapped him across the face, and Sam hissed, glaring at him.

“I didn’t even know you were alive,” he shouted back. “And I’m human, I just ran, I didn’t - ”

“That’s right, you didn’t think. Not even for a little second. Not “oh I should sidestep out of the way” because you can’t outrun a falling tree, you fatheaded moron!” Gabriel pulled him away from the tree and slammed him back into it again. Sam felt his breath whoosh out of him, and he coughed trying to make his lungs work. “Gabriel, I’m sorry okay? I didn’t do it on purpose – do you think I like being almost killed? Just – tone back the angelic power. Just take it easy.” Sam said, trying to sound more soothing than annoyed. Gabriel tightened his grip, and the light behind his eyes grew, large lights sprouted from him. No, not lights, wings – those were wings. But Sam had to shut his eyes, it was too bright, too loud.

And then it stopped. The light beyond his lids vanished, and Sam opened his eyes. Gabriel slowly lowered Sam down until his feet touched the pine needle covered forest floor. The archangel let go and his shoulders slumped. “Sam,” he said, turning away so as to hide his face. “Your life – it means something. Hell if I know why you’re so damned important still. But you are.” He turned and raised his hand while taking in the stunned look on Sam’s face. “Sorry, kiddo. Guess some things aren’t for us to know.” He moved to snap his fingers, but paused when Sam jerked towards him to stop him.

“Wait – Just, is this real? Dad – I mean, you’re saying God brought you back? Like he – like God brought back Castiel?”

“Righto, gigantor.”

“I’m going to ignore that and just say – just thanks. You’re still an asshole, and I don’t know why you did it, but – thanks.” He said it with sincerity. And for once, for just a moment, Gabriel’s eyes softened, and a gentle smile crept across his face.

“That’s the ticket. See you around, Sam.” With an arch of his eyebrow and a snap of his fingers, he was gone. Sam stared at the place where he had been standing as Dean groaned and climbed to his feet. “I hate those ass monkeys,” he grumbled, glaring around the surrounding woods for any sign of him.

“Dean, he said – he said he’d been following us. And that God or – whatever – brought him back.” Sam turned, brow furrowed with concentration and worry. Dean threw his arms up and let them fall to his sides. “Great. That’s just peachy. An archangel tag along. Because that’s exactly what we need.” Dean grumbled all the way back to the vampire nest, but Sam was quiet. 

What did that mean? Had Dean saving Sam with Gadreel upset the balance or something? Was Sam meant to die, just not here? He could feel the beginnings of a headache pounding behind his eye. Although whether that was because of too much archangel light or too much information, it was hard to know. He smiled grimly to himself as he folded into the Impala. Whatever it meant, Gabriel wouldn’t be far. And somehow, that was comforting.


End file.
